Polaroid Boyfriend
by xpalexprettyx
Summary: Annabeth has had quite some experience in the romance department. Her love life is cluttered failed love. But she holds something over all of them. Every single boy to ever call himself a lover of Annabeth, has at least once flashed his pearly whites to her deadly camera. / Drabble


***Warning: Random Personal Story ahead. Feel free to skip to the the fic.***

**I've been dying for a Polaroid camera for months, and it only just occurred to me to ask my mother about them. She tells me that when she was a kid, most people owned one, including herself, however, she doesn't remember what happened to hers.**  
**a few weeks later I ask my dad about old cameras and he tells me he ****_still has his, in its case and everything. _****Its very old and still has (terrible, old) film. He gives it to me and I am later rushed to the hosptial from having a heart attack of joy.**

**So yeah, this drabble was kinda inspired by my new old camera.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Annabeth Chase or any of Riordan's characters. Just their ooc-ness.**

* * *

Annabeth has had quite some experience in the romance department.

Its not that she's a whore, in fact, she takes pride in that fact that she's only been as far as second base.

No, Annabeth's love life is cluttered failed love. Seven exes, to be exact.

Different kinds, too. There'd been the typical faucet lover's who'd leave her when they'd realize her pants were not coming off, three of them.

There were the two who were male gold diggers. The type of boyfriends who quickly latched on when they found out whose daughter she was, the daughter of a buisness man so rich and important, he didn't even remember he had a daughter.

One guy had exceptional looks and was very sweet to her...except when she was right and he was wrong. Then, he'd turn into the literal spawn of Satan, punching walls, screaming, crashing his car through the streets and ugh, Annabeth is _so glad _to have gotten rid of that boy.

And then there was _him._

Annabeth was sure she had been in love, with his crazy smile, lovely blond locks of silk, and even the scar that marked his beautiful face, how could she boy have been? Always kind, gentle, and patient. Bringing her roses when she had acomplished and chocolate when she was down. Annabeth was _happy_, and so was he-

With his _other _girl.

It crushed her, crumbled her heart, shredded it into a thousand pieces. She didn't think she would ever get better again, find the girl she had been, before the piles of broken love had buried her.

But she did, eventually.

It took lots of tears, netflix, and will. But she found herself again.

Annabeth was transformed, reborn with a heart of steel. She was nowhere near the hopeless, lovesick romantic she'd once been.  
No gorgeous eyes or sweet words could strike her again.

Besides, its not like she'd been _completely_ screwed over.  
She still held something over _all of them_.

Every single boy to ever call himself a lover of Annabeth, has at least once flashed his pearly whites to her deadly camera.

And now, they are stacked upon eachother, tucked away in a shoebox under her bed.

Annabeth never actually _does _anything to her Polaroized boyfriends, besides take them out once in a while and glare at them a bit, thinking evil things.

She mostly keeps them to kind of remind herself of her mistakes in the past, all the experience that she is now learning from.  
She reminds herself that without them, she wouldn't be the strong independent woman she is today.

So, later that day, when Annabeth is riding the subway home from the firm (She'd worked hard for her job, always wanting to be an architect since she was a little girl.), to her very own house, where she lived all by her independent self, she decided she was happy with where she was today.

The subway came to a halt, but as Annabeth got up to leave the train, she almost tripped (Dumb old lady just couldn't keep her purse out of the way) , a pair of strong hands caught her. Annabeth felt her cheeks turn pink as she brushed herself off.

"You alright?"

She looked up, looking for a face to match the deep voice with,

And found herself looking into a pair of molten sea green eyes and-

Her breath hitched in her throat.

_Oh no. _She thought. _Here we go again._


End file.
